LITTLE MISS SUNSHINE by LJ Summers in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - [ONE-SHOT] O policial Edward Cullen conhece uma jovem encantadora comprando flores. Ela é doce e bonita e totalmente atraente. Ele nunca sentiu a picada.


**LITTLE MISS SUNSHINE**

**Título Traduzido: **Pequena Miss Sunshine

**Autora: **LJ Summers** [**www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/ u/ 1965916/ LJ_Summers ]

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Drama / Romance

**Censura: **+13

**Fic Original: Little Miss Sunshine **[ www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/ s/ 6629757/ 1/ Little-Miss-Sunshine ]

**Sinopse: **_O policial Edward Cullen conhece uma jovem encantadora comprando flores. Ela é doce e bonita e totalmente atraente. Ele nunca sentiu a picada._

* * *

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à **LJ Summers**,a mim só pertence à tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to **LJ Summers**, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

_Esta fic participou do Desafio 'Escolha uma foto' e ganhou o 1º lugar na escolha dos juízes._

* * *

Eu a vi no departamento de flores do supermercado. Uma espécie de quiosque coxo, havia buquês de cravos e rosas – apoios, certo? - e alguns sortimentos mistos e alguns girassóis. Ela mergulhou o nariz no meio de diferentes arranjos, sorrindo enquanto se endireitava. A cada vez.

Aquela expressão beatífica me cativou. Seu cabelo era de um tom marrom-dourado como a luz solar através de xarope de bordo, seus olhos de um castanho escuro que me fizeram pensar em coisas quentes e doces. Ela era toda doçura e luz do sol e beleza enquanto escolhia um buquê com girassóis, cravos e margaridas.

Escondi o distintivo e tive a certeza que a minha peça fosse coberta pela camisa Oxford de botões que eu usava. Algumas mulheres vão para a coisa toda de 'policial', mas para outros era brochante e eu era homem suficiente para me importar. Empurrei meu carrinho escassamente preenchido para atrás dela, como se eu estivesse inspecionando. Um pouco de açúcar. Um par de frascos combinando de shampoo e condicionador. Não os mais baratos, mas não o material mais caro também. Ela parecia uma estudante de faculdade, talvez.

Ela verificou as filas antes de escolher uma. Número quatro. Perguntei-me se o número tinha um significado para ela, ou se era o jovem de camisa vermelha no caixa em quem ela estava interessada. Isso me deixou com ciúme, para ser honesto. O que era estúpido, mas às vezes os ferormônios não levam o senso comum em conta, na minha experiência.

Limpei minha garganta, passei a mão pelo meu cabelo e desejei que o espesso cabelo bronze que eu tinha herdado da minha mãe fosse um pouco menos desagradável sobre permanecer onde eu dizia. "Uh, oi." Eu disse. Que movimento de abertura, certo?

Na frente do meu carrinho, ela inclinou a cabeça e sorriu para mim por cima do seu ombro. "Oi!"

Senti-me apertar apenas com essa sílaba enfumaçada. Acenando para as flores, eu disse, "Legal. Para a sua mãe, ou algo assim?" Era a semana antes do Dia das Mães, então a pergunta parecia razoável.

Ela virou-se lentamente quando a pessoa à sua frente começou a percorrer as propostas de pagamento da sua compra de tamanho considerável com um cartão. Depois de cuidadosamente umedecer seus lábios, ela balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Não... para o meu namorado".

Maldição. Minhas orelhas esquentaram do meu constrangimento. "Ele é um cara de sorte. Eu nunca tive uma garota me trazendo flores antes".

"Obrigada!" Ela disse, parecendo tão feliz como uma garota bonita deve ser. Em seguida, ela colocou suas poucas compras na esteira e pagou. Eu fiz o mesmo, balançando o meu dedo interno para mim mesmo por um palhaço apaixonado demais e lascivo. Ela não poderia ter mais do que 20 anos, e eu tinha pelo menos dez anos a mais. Eu estava dando em cima de uma estudante universitária?

_Você é um idiota, Cullen. Acostume-se a isso._

Sim.

Eu estava dirigindo para casa e passei pela campina onde eu frequentemente tinha visto grupos de jovens universitários se reunindo para um jogo de bola - inferno, eu mesmo joguei lá uma década atrás. Hoje, ao lado da estrada, havia uma caminhonete vermelha. Era um clássico '57 que tinha sido reformado. Eu teria passado dirigindo com um aceno para o sortudo o suficiente para ter este bebê quando vi Garota Girassol tentando abrir o capô.

O sol estava se pondo e você nunca sabe, aqui, quando a chuva voltaria. Pelo menos é isso o que eu disse a mim mesmo como justificativa para parar meu carro e ajudá-la. Eu desafivelei meu coldre e distintivo primeiro, no entanto.

Inferno, eu estava de folga, certo?

"Ei! Garota Girassol!" Eu chamei quando ela se virou.

"Oh! Oh, é você! Do supermercado, certo?"

Eu sorri timidamente. "Sim. Você precisa de alguma ajuda?"

Ela mordeu seu lábio e encolheu os ombros de uma forma mais atraente. "Eu não sei. Talvez? E, ei, antes de ficarmos todos sujos." Ela disse, estendendo a mão. "Eu sou Isabella".

"Edward. Prazer em conhecê-la, Isabella." Apertei a mão dela e desejei que eu pudesse apenas segurá-la por um tempo. Sua pele era quente e firme. _Antes de ficarmos todos sujos_, ela havia dito. _Eu gostaria de ficar todo sujo com ela._

_Chega! A caminhonete dela? Lembra-se?_

Eu era um idiota. Sim.

Encontrei a liberação sob o capô e empurrei o pesado metal vermelho. "Existe um gancho, ou mola, ou algo assim?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela estava me observando, sem olhar em seu motor, e eu senti minha pele aquecer novamente. Ela me fez sentir como um adolescente tentando trabalhar até a coragem para convidar uma garota para sair em meu primeiro encontro. "Uh, sim." Ela revelou. "Lá?"

Encontrei a longa coisa como lança de metal e enganchei nas ranhuras apropriadas. "Ok, que tal você tentar ligar o motor e eu vou dar uma escutada".

"Você é tão doce por fazer isso. Quero dizer, sério. Obrigada".

Eu descartei seu elogio. "Apenas a forma como eu fui criado." Eu disse, testando o calor do metal com a ponta do meu dedo indicador. "Você pode tentar ligá-la?"

"Claro!"

Ela saltou para a cabine e ouvi as chaves tilintando. "Atire! Eu as deixei cair. Só um segundo".

Contra a minha vontade, quase, eu ri. Ela não poderia ser perfeita, certo?

Depois de alguns minutos, quebrados por, "Droga! Desculpe! Eu as atingi sob o assento. Deixe-me... apenas... uh! Sim. Ok", enquanto ela caçava suas chaves. Então ela as empurrou grosseiramente na ignição e o motor clicou e clicou e clicou.

Eu amaldiçoei. "Eu acho que é o motor de partida." Gritei para ela.

"Oh, não! Isso é, tipo, super caro!"

"Bem, sim, mas eu posso, uh, ficar com você enquanto você tem alguém vindo para rebocá-la, se quiser, para que você não fique sozinha aqui fora?"

Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas quando ela saiu da sua caminhonete. "Bem, tudo bem. Mas aqui, pegue algum Kool-Aid se você vai esperar comigo. Está meio quente hoje".

Eu ri. "Bem, você não é uma escoteira?"

Ela tomou um gole da sua bebida vermelha brilhante. "Oh, sim." Tomei um gole da minha, para que ela soubesse que eu não estava ignorando sua gentil oferta. Então, ela agitou seus cílios de uma forma superior e eu sabia que deveria ser divertido. "Bem, eu estava..."

Nós flertamos e brincamos e eu bebi minha bebida e ela tomou um gole da sua e não foi até o céu começar a escurecer que eu percebi que ela não havia chamado ninguém para vir buscá-la.

Senti todos os tipos de orgulho, eu imaginei, sobre isso. Manter uma garota animada tão envolvida que ela esqueceu de algo tão óbvio era um tipo de _coisa_, sabe? Mas, eu não queria que ela ficasse presa também.

"Uh, então, você esqueceu de ligar para alguém?" Eu ofereci, sentindo-me meio bêbado. "E, ei, o que você colocou nessa coisa?" Eu perguntei, rindo.

"Você está apenas bêbado pela minha personalidade." Ela disse em retorno, inclinando-se um pouco em mim.

Eu não senti a picada. Mas eu senti o chão da estrada no ombro, entre a estrada e a campina, quando bati com a parte de trás da minha cabeça. "Ei!"

Seu sorriso era ainda mais brilhante do que tinha sido quando ela jogou a agulha dentro da cabine da sua caminhonete. "Finalmente! Sabe, eu estava começando a pensar que você não seria afetado, mesmo com todo o meu charme cintilante!" Ela virou-se nas pontas dos pés, seu vestido curto subindo pelas suas coxas cremosas que eu, ridículo como estava, ainda estava interessado, mesmo da minha posição no chão.

"Agora, hm. Tenho que fazer este trabalho direito. Deixe-me pensar. Fique aí!" Ela disse e riu. "Sabe aquelas flores sobre as quais você me perguntou?"

"Para o seu namorado?" Eu sussurrei, como se ficasse cada vez mais difícil respirar.

"Sim! Bem, ah, aí está você." Ela tinha entrado no meu Volvo e voltou com a minha carteira, distintivo e arma. Eu estava em um mundo de problemas. "Ah, Edward Cullen. Policial Edward Cullen. Mais agradável de Forks. Sério? Meu pai era da força. Costumava ser o Chefe. Ele foi morto. Você ouviu falar sobre isso?"

Enjoado, de repente muito certo no que eu tinha conseguido tropeçar - ou melhor, quem - eu simplesmente não conseguia desligar o oficial da lei que eu era. Inalei uma respiração duramente conquistada em meus pulmões. O que diabos ela tinha colocado naquele Kool Aid? "Chefe Swan foi morto em serviço um par de anos atrás..."

"Sim! Esse era o meu pai. Ele não era ótimo? Ele pegou o maior peixe. Yum!" Ainda soando como uma líder de torcida de todos os filme, Bella Swan - tinha que ser - saltou de volta para mim, segurando minha nove milímetros. "Ele também ensinou a sua menininha como disparar uma pistola. Não um rifle - eu não queria caçar grandes jogos, ou algo assim. É perigoso. Mas você, agora, Policial Cullen," ela continuou, ajoelhando-se ao meu lado e escovando as costas dos seus dedos em toda a minha bochecha, "eu aposto que você caça todos os tipos de jogo, não é?" Ela sorriu novamente.

Ela era a pessoa mais assustadora que eu conheci na minha vida. Absolutamente animada, ela abriu o capô do meu carro e, com um par de "Droga" e "Incrível!", desativou o motor, até mesmo serpenteando as minhas chaves do meu bolso da frente e tentando ligar o motor. Ele não ligou.

"Você sabia que Forks High tem uma ótima oficina? Tomei aulas no meu último ano. Eu disse a Charlie que era porque eu queria ir para a faculdade e não gastar uma fortuna em mecânica para a caminhonete que ele me comprou , sabe?"

Estava mais difícil para respirar. Eu não conseguia nem me mexer, mas eu continuei falando enquanto eu podia encontrar ar para fazer isso. Apenas mantendo a esperança que alguém viria. "Você tem um A?" Eu disse roucamente.

"Bem, é claro! Não é como se fosse _difícil_." Sua risada teria agradado meus ouvidos... se eu ainda pudesse senti-los. "Você é simplesmente o melhor, Policial Cullen. Melhor que eu já tive".

Ela soava como se tivesse me oferecido elogios sexuais, ou algo assim. Na luz fraca, eu podia ver que seus lábios pareciam mais vermelhos do que tinham sido. Ela ajoelhou-se novamente, ao meu lado, seus dedos levemente desfazendo os botões da minha camisa. "O melhor." Ela parecia que estava no meio de uma experiência sensual. Eu conheço o som e olhar de uma mulher excitada, e Bella Swan, meu girassol assaltante, estava jogando todos os sinais.

"Por quê?" Eu realmente queria saber.

Ela piscou e deitou a cabeça no meu peito, comprimindo meus pulmões ainda mais. "Por que eu o escolhi?" Ela sorriu como se eu tivesse pedido a ela para explicar um ensaio premiado. "É maio e os seus olhos são verdes. Um verde tão bonito." Ela continuou a dizer. Um carro finalmente se aproximou. Ele diminuiu a velocidade e Bella Swan passou a mão por uma das minhas pernas. O carro seguiu em frente.

Eu queria gritar. Chorar. Alguma coisa. Eu estava impotente. Minha arma estava escondida debaixo da sua curta bainha e eu não podia sequer mover os braços para alcançá-la.

Então, ela saltou para cima novamente e ela caiu no chão. Eu tentei e um dedo moveu e eu tentei enquanto ela estava de costas. Mas eu não podia mover qualquer outra coisa! Amaldiçoei minha mãe e seus olhos verdes. Amaldiçoei meu pai e seu desejo por eu ser um policial.

E eu me amaldiçoei quando Bella voltou, um pedaço de papel em uma mão e um girassol na outra.

"Eu entendo." Ela continuou, estabelecendo-se contra mim e clicando uma caneta de onde ela a enganchou no decote do seu vestido, "Eu percebi que tenho necessidades. Assim como qualquer garota, sabe? Eu gosto de ter os homens em meu poder." Ela sorriu para mim e mordeu aquele lábio inferior carnudo novamente. Meus olhos estavam perdendo o poder de se concentrar, no entanto, e ela cuidadosamente deslizou as minhas pálpebras fechadas. Eu só podia ouvir sua voz distante de sexo quando ela continuou. "Mas, você sabe, eu não sou corajosa o suficiente para realmente fazer alguma coisa com um homem. Eu era muito tímida antes. Eu sei," ela continuou, respirando na minha pele, "eu não pareço, mas eu era! Eu apenas pensei que, se eu pudesse sossegar um cara, certo? Impedi-lo de fazer-me ir embora, então talvez ele ficasse e escutasse. Mas eu imaginei errado. Ele não ficou. Ele morreu".

"Ohhhh..." Eu respirei. Era tudo que eu poderia fazer.

"Então, eu deixei uma flor para ele e assinei o meu nome em uma nota e enfiei no bolso dele. Eu assinei meu nome como a minha líder das Escoteiras sempre me chamava".

Com um suspiro, eu finalmente percebi isso. Finalmente. "Pequena Miss Sunshine." Assassina em série, procurada em três estados. A assassina – pensava-se que era uma mulher por causa da escrita – deixava uma flor e uma assinatura e ninguém ainda a tinha rastreado. E vivido.

"Sou eu!" Seus lábios roçaram os meus. "Agora, eu sei que você está indo embora, mas, realmente, a sua resistência é incrível. Muito obrigada".

Eu acho que ela disse que me amava.

**FIM**

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Uma pequena one-shot que eu gostei... espero que vc´s tb tenham gostado, mesmo sendo um pouco diferente._

_Obrigada à **LJ Summers **por me permitir traduzi-la._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
